Midnight Weary
by Kirishtu
Summary: Varian has much on his mind. Broll is more than happy to help. Oneshot


Originally posted on aff 2010-08-08

He couldn't sleep. That was the only reason he was alone in the great hall of Stormwind Keep, imbibing copious amounts of alcohol in hopes that his brain would shut down of its own accord. Torches and lamps glowered along walls and tables, giving him good enough light to see exactly what it was burning down his throat. Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, stared into his goblet and let his mind wander. It was well past the witching hours. Anduin was safe in his bed – Varian had checked – and the guards were patrolling the halls so nothing got past them to their king.

King. Varian snorted, remembering the latest argument he'd had with his advisors. A king needed a queen, they said. He needed more than one heir, of course, because what if something happened to Anduin? Varian had stared at that man for so long that he'd pissed himself. Varian didn't need a queen – it was simply a political move that would solidify another family's control over Stormwind's throne. No one wanted a repeat performance from someone like Katrana Prestor. Or was it Katrina? Varian couldn't remember. Onyxia, that was it. He swirled the win in the torchlight, watching it sparkle beneath the glass. Varian's brows knitted together.

Someone, the fool, had suggested Lady Jaina Proudmoore. A wise choice – she was a neutral party, after all. Her father was a hero, she was one of he most powerful mages alive, and she ruled the city-state Theramore. She was wise, beautiful, and certainly wouldn't be a threat to noblewomen who wanted to play out their petty court games. If Varian were a blind fool, he would've agreed on the spot. But Varian wasn't a blind fool, and so he'd simply said he'd think about it. But he wouldn't. Because Jaina – though she was discreet about it – was in love with Thrall. And not far from Thrall's hand was the massive Doomhammer. And Varian didn't want to die. He downed more wine than was healthy.

If Varian had to be honest, he respected Thrall. He would never admit it to anyone's face, of course, but Thrall he could trust not to brain him with the Doomhammer. Sylvanas on the other hand…

His throat burned as he swallowed another mouthful of wine. He didn't want to think about Sylvanas.

So, Jaina would remain Jaina Proudmoore, and she and Thrall could continue to fuck and everyone else could keep pretending that it wasn't happening. The world would acknowledge it when nature finally took its course and their liason could no longer be hidden.

"You look like crap, Lo'Gosh," mumbled a deep baritone.

Varian looked up at the hazy image of a night elf. Only one person called him by the name 'Lo'Gosh' anymore, but it still took Varian several long minutes to place a name to the face. "Broll. Th' hell are you doing here?"

Broll Bearmantle started forward, an odd smile on his face. "I came in last night on my way to the Moonglade. You offered me a place to stay, remember?"

Varian's scarred face screwed up in confusion. "Did I?" he murmured.

Broll's large violet-skinned hand closed over the hand holding the goblet. "I think you've had enough, Lo'Gosh."

Varian relinquished the wine. Reluctantly, of course. His gaze slid up Broll's visage to the stag's horns that protruded from his skull. The human reached up to touch one, marveling at it. "Can't sleep." Varian mumbled as he figured the antlers. Broll tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"I could… help you with that." He replied in a curious tone.

Varian frowned. "No tonics, no magic, and certainly no herbal remedies. I've had just about everything and nothing works."

"I know one remedy that might." Broll said, voice still curiously nervous.

Varian squinted at the kal'dorei. "Are you all right?"

Broll smiled. "I'm fine."

"Really? Because I'm drunk, and I can still tell you're… you're acting weird."

"Am I?"

Varian nodded. His vision swam. Broll leaned close to Varian's ear. "Maybe because I don't want you to kill me later."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because of how I'm going to help you sleep."

"What?"

Broll pulled Varian to his feet. The human king stumbled into the druid, and Broll lifted him off the floor, amazed at how light Varian was. Of course, the man wasn't wearing fifty pounds of armour, so that helped. So did the fact that Varian was so smashed that he didn't realize what the druid wanted to do to him. Broll figured that was a good thing, because he couldn't imagine Varian willing and agreeable to any of this.

Broll hadn't admitted to anyone – save himself – that he was attracted to Varian. He hadn't allowed that attraction to go beyond friendship, since Varian was very much a woman's man and King of Stormwind to boot. 'Friends' was fine with Broll, at least until a few months ago, after he'd attended his shan'do's wedding. It had set a good number of things in perspective for the druid, such as the fact he wasn't getting any younger, and in fact he was slowly aging. He would probably outlive Varian, at the very least. Even if he ruined their friendship because of it, he could die content with the knowledge that Varian had been his for one night.

It was selfish, Broll well knew, but he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. They'd fought together in the slave arena, and they'd fought together during the whole Nightmare crisis. Broll had kept himself well in check since then, but Lo'Gosh – Varian – was plucking at his animal desire.

He carried Varian back to the king's suite. Varian was nicely cooperative about getting his clothes off. He had a nice body, Broll admitted to himself. Hard muscles from constant training, scars from battles, and other little details Broll's eyes picked up. Such as the flaccid length nestled in a coarse thatch of wiry black hair between the king's legs. Broll's fingers brushed against that flaccid organ, and suddenly his wrist was caught in an iron grip.

"What are you doing?" Varian asked, speech still slightly slurred.

Broll smiled. "It should be obvious."

Varian's blue eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

Varian studied the druid for a long while. Then he released Broll's wrist. "I want to." He said at Broll's inquisitive look. "I'm fucking king of Stormwind. I can do whatever I damn well want to."

The night elf wrapped his fingers around Varian's length again. "Have you ever been with a man before?" Broll asked.

Varian shuddered and shook his head, his cock already starting to rise, and all Broll was doing was stroking. Broll's free hand went up to Varian's head, releasing his long black hair from its tail. It fell around his shoulders and framed his face. "Beautiful." Broll said absently. He smiled. "I'll take care of you, Lo'Gosh."

"I trust you," Varian whispered.

Broll backed Varian up to the bed and all but shoved the inebriated human onto the quilts. Broll followed, covering Varian with his body and continuing the light ministrations to the man's cock. "How long has it been, Lo'Gosh?"

"Since Tiffin…" Varian face screwed up in an interesting expression. "Since Tiffen died."

Broll nodded slowly. "Give me your mouth."

The night elf leaned over the human and touched their lips together. Varian shivered and his cock stood erect, leaving Broll chuckling. He nibbled Varian's lips to gain entry, then shoved his tongue into Varian's mouth, watching the man's eyes close as he squirmed. Broll pulled back only to divest himself of his own clothes and smiled when he found Varian's eyes focused between his legs. He wrapped his hand around his heavy cock and stroked it leisurely, smiling as Varian's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Like what you see?" Broll asked.

Varian shrugged, eyes alight with arousal and alcohol. "Nothing I don't see in the mirror."

"That hurts, Lo'Gosh," Broll said with a chuckle. The kal'dorei pushed Varian up against the headboard of the bed ad trailed his fingers down to Varian's thighs. "Maybe you'll take it back."

Varian shifted his legs apart at the silent command. "Maybe. If you're any good."

Brom made a non-committal sound and reached for his belt, pulling off a single pouch before he grabbed at the king's wrists, binding them to the headboard. With Varian protesting, Broll opened his pouch to remove a bottle of salve. Ignoring the suddenly sober look in Varian's eyes, Broll opened the salve and poured a generous amount on his left palm, soon coating the fingers of his right hand with it. That done, Broll settled between Varian's spread legs and pressed his slickened fingers – just two – against the pucker of skin between his legs.

Varian tensed. "What are you…?"

"Trust me, Lo'Gosh." Broll replied. He lowered his head to Varian's lap and flicked his tongue against the human's cock at the same time his fingers breached that beautiful, scarred body.

Varian arched with a silent cry, muscles protesting the sudden intrusion while his erection happily accepted the attention. He squirmed as Broll pushed his digits deeper, stopping only until Varian stopped moving. It felt strange, not quite unpleasant, having something pushing IN where things were meant to go OUT. Varian realized Broll had spoken to him, and looked at the kal'dorei, confused.

"I asked if you were okay." Broll said.

Varian nodded. His fingers flexed around the bonds on his hands. "I'm fine."

"Tell me if it hurts." Broll replied, then occupied his mouth once again with Varian's cock as his fingers withdrew, pushed back in, and started to loosen the tight flesh around them. Varian squirmed and panted, wanting to moan but holding back. He was sweating, his legs trembling from the mixed sensation of a mouth on his cock and fingers pressing against sensitive places. Broll's tongue played an odd rhythm on his aching flesh, his fingers pressing against soft inner walls and going deeper. Too suddenly, Varian arched as lightning raced up his spine and into his brain, heat pooling in his abdomen before exploding outward. He was vaguely aware of making some sort of cry, muffled by Broll's hand. The kal'dorei pulled back, licking his lips and swallowing white seed. His fingers slipped from Varian's body, leaving him horribly empry.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Broll asked, slowly kissing the human's mouth, allowing Varian to taste himself.

Panting, Varian could only nod. He watched Broll remove the belt from his wrists, and relaxed only long enough to see what Broll was planning next. The kal'dorei was smearing salve over his own member, which was still hard and only slightly dripping. Before the king could do anything, the kal'dorei pressed his hands against Varian's thighs and held his legs apart.

Varian's hands curled in the quilts beneath him. At Broll's inquisitive look, Varian licked his lips. "I trust you."

"If it hurts too much, we'll stop."

Varian shrugged as if he didn't much care, but his fingers tightened their hold on the sheets. Broll pressed the head of his erection against that loosened hole and eased his hips forward. There was resistance, which Broll expected and then inch by inch, Varian's body accepted the inevitable and let him within the hot recesses of the king's body. They groaned at the same time, Broll from the sheer heat and tightness of his friend's body, Varian from the thickness and depth to which Broll's cock went into his body. Then Broll pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in Varian's body, hesitated, then pushed back in.

The beginning rhythm was gentle, slow and sensuous. Then when Varian began to tighten, Broll increased the rhythm, until the only sounds were flesh slapping flesh and their panting. He focused on Varian's face, watching those pleasure-flushed eyes close tightly for moments of excruciating pleasure, seeing the dark strands of Varian's hair cling to his sweat-soaked cheeks and forehead, watching that mouth open to pant. Then Varian surged up, tangled his hands in Broll's hair and crushed their mouths together.

A split second later, Varian's passage clamped down on Broll's cock and pulsed as his cock made a mess on his abdomen, white ribbons of semen mixing with sweat. Broll groaned like a beast as his own body seized, his own essence filling Varian's bowels as he came.

Broll managed to keep enough of his brain intact to pull out of Varian's body before he collapsed, stretching out beside the human king. Varian lay beside the kal'dorei panting, eyes closed as his body sought to sort itself out. Then, after a long moment, he propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Broll. Broll stared back, yellow eyes glittering.

"Well," began Varian, then he paused as if he couldn't think of anything to add.

Broll smiled. "That good?"

"You flatter yourself."

"Mhm. But you enjoyed it." Broll rolled his index finger through the mess on Varian's abdomen.

Varian, King of Stormwind, blushed.

Then, grumbling, he laid down and set his head on Broll's chest, slightly curling on his side. "This goes no further."

Broll carded his fingers through Varian's dark hair. "Trust me, Lo'Gosh. No one will ever know."


End file.
